1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vinyl record turntables and more specifically to such a turntable that includes an integrated docking station for a portable media player such as an iPod®.
2. Background of the Related Art
Vinyl record turntables are well known in the art. Such turntables include a rotating platter to spin a vinyl record and a tone arm with a pickup cartridge. When the pickup cartridge is placed on the surface of a vinyl record being rotated by the platter, the audio signal encoded on the surface of the vinyl record is translated into an electrical signal, which is transmitted out of an output and subsequently into an audible sound through an amplifier and/or speakers.
Portable media players are quite popular currently for playing audio and video recordings of all sorts. Many portable media players have a recording feature built-in and some even include built-in microphones. However there is no convenient method of transporting the audio signal of a vinyl record onto a portable media player, such as an iPod®, without the use of cables or other intervening devices.
Therefore, there is a need within the industry for a record turntable that has the capability of transferring an audio signal of a vinyl record onto a portable media player.